


SEMPRE INSIEME

by Mon__ange



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon__ange/pseuds/Mon__ange
Summary: My take on the finale scene. One shot.





	SEMPRE INSIEME

Will watched as Hannibal teared the skin out of Dolarhyde's throat with his sharp teeth. He watched as the great Red Dragon went down with the wounds dealt to him by both his and Hannibal's hand. He watched as the blood spread around the Red Dragon's body to form giant wings. He became in death what he could not become in life. The great Red Dragon, finally at peace.

 

Will moved in Hannibal's direction as though he was the north pole of a magnet to Will's south.

 

Finally Will was able to see, he understands what Hannibal wanted to bring out of him. Will Graham has come out of his chrysalis. He has finally _become._

 

He embraced Hannibal and kissed his red, blood painted lips. 

 

_Folie à deux._

 

"It really looks red in the moonlight. It is beautiful."

 

The raw emotions he sees on Hannibal's face evoke a deep, dark desire to claim rise up in his chest. 

 

But before he could move, he sees their enemies approaching. 

 

With grief and despair settling in his chest at the thought of possible separation, he looked towards the deep, dark sea for answers. 

 

And they fell. 

 

Towards an unknown future with their arms encasing the other. 

 

And they fell. 

 

_Together._


End file.
